


Warriors ▪Flight of The Birds▪

by AndThatsWhyWeDrink



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Exploration, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndThatsWhyWeDrink/pseuds/AndThatsWhyWeDrink
Summary: "Do not stop the birds from taking flight, as they need to take there own path towards the stars."When StarClan calls you to leave all you know, what are you going to do?((Takes place in the original territory))





	Warriors ▪Flight of The Birds▪

**▪THUNDERCLAN▪**

LEADER  **ECLIPSESTAR-** large black, gray, and white patched tom with blue eyes 

DEPUTY  **SWIFTSHADOW-** sleek, long-legged black she-cat with green eyes

DEPUTY  **CRYSTALHEART-** long-furred white-and-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **HAWKDREAM-** brown-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes 

WARRIORS

**HOLLOWCLAW-** dappled brown-and-black tom with hazel eyes

 **BLOSSOMPATH-** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

_APPRENTICE, DUSTYPAW_

**PINESNOW-** brown-and-ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes

 **GRAYSTEP-** dark gray-and-white tabby tom with pale amber eyes

 **FLAMEGAZE-** ginger tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

_APPRENTICE, BIRCHPAW_

**SANDSPIRIT-** pale brown-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes 

 **DARKMIST-** black-and-silver patched tom with yellow eyes 

 **DUSKMARK-** pale gray tabby she-cat with white flecks, amber eyes

 **BONEDUST-** sleek white tom with black patches, green eyes

_APPRENTICE, ICEPAW_

**CROWSTORM-** long-furred black-and-white tom with yellow eyes 

 **GOLDWHISPER-** golden-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes 

 **KESTRELDAWN-** pale brown-and-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **GINGERFLARE-** dark ginger tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

 **MISTFANG-** dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

_APPRENTICE, BERRYPAW_

**ROWANFALL-** dark brown-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes 

 **SPARKFLIGHT-** pale ginger tabby tom with pale amber eyes

 **COLDSTREAM-** pale silver-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes

 **POPPYDAPPLE-** red-brown-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes 

 **EMBERSTARE-** long-furred brown tabby tom with harsh amber eyes

 **LIONSTEP-** ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes

APPRENTICES

**DUSTYPAW-** pale brown-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes 

 **BIRCHPAW-** white-and-black patched tom with yellow eyes 

 **ICEPAW-** pure white tom with dark blue eyes

 **BERRYPAW-** ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with pale green eyes 

QUEENS

**FAWNFEATHER-** brown-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Eclipsestar's kits, Canarykit (yellow-ginger tabby she-kit with green eyes) and Bearkit (large dark brown tom with yellow eyes)

 **SORRELSPOTS-** dark tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Gingerflare's kits, Snakekit (gray tabby tom with pale amber eyes), Branchkit (brown tabby tom with green eyes), Hollykit (sleek black she-kit with amber eyes), and Palekit (pale ginger tabby she-kit with green eyes)

 **SNOWSLASH-** snowy-white she-cat with pale green eyes, expecting Bonedust's kits

ELDERS

**EAGLESOUL-** brown-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **BLUEBUSH-** long-furred blue-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes 

 **SHREWDAPPLE-** black-and-white patched tom with yellow eyes 

* * *

**▪SHADOWCLAN▪**

LEADER  **WOLFSTAR-** large dark gray tom with yellow eyes

DEPUTY  **REDSKY-** red-brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

MEDICINE CAT  **FROSTROSE-** white she-cat with small ginger flecks, green eyes

WARRIORS

**BRACKENMASK-** brown-and-cream tom with pale amber eyes

_APPRENTICE, LAVENDERPAW (dark ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes)_

**OAKEMBER-** brown-and-ginger tabby she-car with amber eyes

 **IVYDUST-** silver-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes

 _APPRENTICE, ADDERPAW_ _(black-and-white tom with green eyes)_

 **NIGHTFLECK-** sleek black tom with white flecks, yellow eyes 

 **TIGERPOPPY-** brown-and-ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes 

 **TINYMOON-** small pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes 

_APPRENTICE, DAISYPAW (white-and-ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)_

**FIREDUSK-** dark ginger, almost brown, tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **RUSSETCLAW-** dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **FERNSKIP-** brown-and-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes 

 **HAZELSONG-** pale brown-and-white tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

QUEENS

**RAVENSTORM-** sleek black she-cat with pale yellow eyes, mother of Ivydust's kits, Finchkit (black-and-white tom with yellow eyes), Cloudkit (short-furred white she-kit with pale blue eyes), and Quickkit (small gray-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes)

* * *

  **▪RIVERCLAN▪**

LEADER  **RAIN** **STAR-** horribly scarred black she-cat with pale green eyes 

DEPUTY  **SUNFERN-** ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes 

MEDICINE CAT  **DEWBREEZE-** silver, gray, and white tom with pale yellow eyes 

WARRIORS

**LEOPARDSHINE-** sleek dappled brown tom with amber eyes

 **SMOKEFROST-** dark gray-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes 

_APPRENTICE, TANGLEPAW (long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes)_

**MEADOWBIRD-** golden-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **PETALFALL-** gray-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes 

 _APPRENTICE, SCARLETPAW_ _(pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes)_

 **AMBERSTREAM-** pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes 

 **PIKEFIN-** pale gray-and-brown tabby tom with green eyes

_APPRENTICE, SAGEPAW (pale brown-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes)_

**SLATESHADE-** black-and-gray tom with yellow eyes 

 **MORNINGWATER-** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

_APPRENTICE, VOLEPAW (small black tom with pale green eyes)_

**ECHOSTEP-** black-and-white patched she-cat with pale green eyes

 **FLASHSTREAK-** dark ginger-and-white tabby tom with green eyes

QUEENS

**HONEYROOT-** long-furred golden-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Pikefin's kit, Swankit (snowy-white she-cat wit sky-blue eyes)

 **STREAMWISH-** silver-and-blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Smokefrost's kits, Cloverkit (pale brown she-kit with leaf-green eyes), Runningkit (long-legged silver tabby tom with green eyes), Wildkit (dark ginger tabby she-kit with amber eyes), and Mudkit (brown-and-black tom with yellow eyes)

* * *

  **▪WINDCLAN▪**

LEADER  **LEAFSTAR-** ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes 

DEPUTY  **GORSETOOTH-** large pale ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes 

MEDICINE CAT  **LICHENSTONE-** solid dark gray tom with green eyes

WARRIORS

**FLAMEBIRD-** dark ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **CHERRYDROP-** pale red-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **STONERUSH-** black-and-gray tabby tom with yellow eyes 

_APPRENTICE, PUDDLEPAW (black-and-white patched tom with yellow eyes)_

**FOXMASK-** ginger-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes 

 **MOSSPATH-** light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes 

 **BURROWSTRIDE-** dusty-brown tabby tom with light green-blue eyes 

 _APPRENTICE, PEBBLEPAW_ _(dappled gray-and-black she-cat with green eyes)_

 **RAGGEDCLOUD-** shaggy-furred black tom with amber eyes

 **FLOWERLIGHT-** pale brown-and-white tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

 **BEECLAW-** pale ginger tabby tom with short, stubby tail, yellow eyes 

 _APPRENTICE, ROCKPAW_ _(pale gray tabby tom with light yellow eyes)_

 **SILVERMOTH-** silver-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes 

QUEENS

**STRIPEDSKY-** gray-and-white tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, mother of Stonerush's kits, Deerkit (brown-and-white she-kit with green eyes) and Rushkit (black-and-gray tom with amber eyes)

 **CREAMBARK-** cream-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Gorsetooth's kits, Buzzardkit (black-and-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes), Ashenkit (gray tabby she-kit with green eyes), Whitekit (pale gray, almost white, she-kit with green eyes), and Featherkit (silver tabby she-kit with pale amber eyes)

ELDERS 

 **LYNXTUFT-** pale gray tabby tom with tufted ears, yellow eyes

 **RIDGESCAR-** scarred pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

* * *

  **▪CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS▪**

 **CRASH-** white-and-black patched she-cat with green eyes, Patch, Ten-Pin, Rollo, and Tollio's sister

 **PATCH-** white-and-black patched she-cat with yellow eyes, Crash, Ten-Pin, Tollio, and Rollo's sister

 **TEN-PIN-** white-and-black patched tom with blue eyes, Crash, Patch, Tollio, and Rollo's brother

 **TOLLIO-** dark brown-and-white tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, Crash, Patch, Ten-Pin, and Rollo's sister

 **ROLLO-** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes, Crash, Patch, Ten-Pin, and Tollio's sister

 **CLOUDY-** brown-and-cream tom with sky-blue eyes

 


End file.
